mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Destructoid Arcade Game
The Destructoid Arcade Game is a type of Arcade in MLN. Like the Hop, Concert I, and Concert II arcade games, prizes can be won by spending one Arcade Token on this Module. The owner of the module will receive one Arcade Token for every time someone plays it, but is limited to five Tokens per harvest. It also cost one Arcade Token to setup the game after every harvest. How to Obtain Originally, only the Rank 10 Beta Testers got the Blueprint for this Arcade game. It can now be obtained by playing, winning and randomly receiving the Blueprint from another Destructoid game. Required to Build *Twenty Red LEGO Bricks Gameplay The game consists of a set of obstacles that can be stacked up to three high in a column. Each of the obstacles takes on one of the following forms: one-hit, two-hit, three-hit, bomb, or star. The user destroys the obstacles by knocking them, using the 1 key to knock an obstacle at the top, the 2 key to knock an obstacle in the middle, and the 3 key to knock an obstacle on the ground. Each knock removes energy from the energy meter. A top obstacle costs 1 energy per knock, a middle obstacle costs 2 energy per knock, and the bottom obstacle costs 5 energy per knock. Bombs "explode" all the obstacles in their column and require a single knock to trigger. Stars give back 15 units of energy but they require the obstacle be destroyed by a user knock to trigger. The owner can customize the game by choosing one of two different minifigs, one of two different obstacle types, and one of three different backgrounds. To win the user must clear the screen of all obstacles using the same or less energy than the module owner used when creating the game. Gameplay Hints * Obstacles are given a free knock when they hit the ground. Thus if an obstacle hits the ground in its nearly destroyed state it will receive a knock and be destroyed. To save energy don't destroy second and third level obstacles. Knock them until they are in their nearly destroyed state and then destroy the first level obstacle. * If the column contains a bomb, hit that obstacle to remove all the obstacles. If the column contains multiple bombs, hit the highest bomb. * Stars will return energy only if their obstacle is destroyed by a user knock. Using a bomb or allowing a nearly destroyed star obstacle to hit the ground will not return energy. * As an owner, if you design a game with too many stars, you will fall into negative energy points and your guests will have no energy when they play, so nobody will be able to win your game. Prizes * 10% Destructoid Arcade Sticker * 35% Dino Fang * 5% Five White LEGO Bricks * 10% Destructoid Game Module Blueprint * 35% Five Loose Sparks * 5% Two Arcade Tokens Glitch If the guest wins five White LEGO Bricks, it will occasionally display the Module Blueprint image instead of the White LEGO Brick image. Related Games *Concert Module 1 *Concert Module 2 *Hop Arcade Game Module *Delivery Arcade Game *Dr. Inferno's Robot Simulator Module Category:Arcades Category:Modules Category:Games